


A Test of Strength

by mizzdee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzdee/pseuds/mizzdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett and Rosalie McCarty had an amazing life when fate stepped in and handed them the worst news any young couple could receive. Their strength is tested as they fight a battle that could claim Rosalie’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight and the great Craig Morgan owns this beautiful song.

_**EMPOV** _

The endless hours this trip had taken were finally over. The plane was rolling into the gate and I felt a sense of relief. I waited through all the announcements from the captain before he turned off the “Fasten Seat Belt” sign. I was happy to be in the first row ‘cause I could just grab my bag and go. I was out of my seat in a flash and was at the beginning of the line waiting for the door to open. Stepping into the terminal, I stopped for a minute to take everything in and to thank God I was home.

I could have been here two years ago but I signed up for extended duty. I was a marine and, at the time, Afghanistan was the best place for me. Other than my parents, I didn’t have anything to come home to; no wife… no kids… it was just me.

My best friend, Edward, was a different story. He had a wife and a baby girl waiting for him. I knew he loved them and wanted to be home but he was like me and put his country before all else. The both of us would have more than likely still been out there but, six months ago, Edward was shot while we were out on patrol. It was bad and we had to rush him to the medic. The docs were able to patch him up but when you’d been injured like that, your military career was over. So, after a couple of months in recovery, Edward was sent home.

I loved the marine life, but that shit scared me. I knew I wanted to have a wife and kids someday just like he did but I always believed I had plenty of time. When Edward almost died, reality hit me hard. So I made the decision to come home after my last tour. I didn’t really know what I was going to do now that I was home but I would figure it out.

I was walking toward baggage claim so I could pick up my bags when I heard a woman’s voice call my name. Five feet away I saw Bella, Edward’s wife, running toward me. I opened my arms and scooped her up into a tight hug. I met Bella when Edward and I were in boot camp. He and I were inseparable back then and his girlfriend quickly became the kid sister I never had.

“Hey Shorty.” I laughed as she planted a big kiss on my cheek.

“It’s about time you came back. I was afraid they were going to keep you forever.”

“I had to come back. I had to make sure this loser,” I jerked my chin toward her husband, “is treating you right.”

Edward, who now walked with a permanent limp, finally made his way through the crowd to where we were standing. “Bella, let the man breathe.”

“I’m sorry.” She blushed and let me go so I could let her down.

“I see nothing’s changed right, Red,” I teased and flicked her nose and, as I knew it would, the blush darkened.  
Edward reached his hand out for mine and we did the one arm guy hug.

“It’s good to see you, Bro. I’m glad you made it out.” We both nodded as we remembered how close he was to not making it home.

We picked up my bags and headed to the car. We spent the ride to their house bouncing around from one topic of conversation to the other. Edward kept asking about the guys in our unit to see if they all made their way home yet. Experiencing what he had gave him a new respect for life and he needed to know that his friends were all right. I put his mind at ease and let him know that they were all fine and I was the last of our unit to leave.

We were in the car for about half an hour before we pulled into the driveway of their new house. It was nice and suited them well. They had a few extra bedrooms that they planned to fill with more kids one day but for now one of those rooms became mine as I was going to be staying with them until I was able to figure things out in my life.

Things were pretty quiet over the next couple of days but, once Friday came around, the house was buzzing. Bella had planned a welcome home party for me even though I’d asked her not to. I was never one for parties; drinking sure but an actual party setting was not my idea of fun. She was excited about it though so I would go through with it for her.

One thing hit me as she was running down the guest list with Edward that afternoon. I knew what she was doing and I was going to call her on it. “Bella… my dear sister, Bella. Can you please tell me why seventy percent of your guest list consists of women?”

She blushed because she knew I caught her.

“You’re trying to set me up aren’t you?” I groaned. Her blush got worse. “Bella, I’m not even ready to go down that road yet. I just got back. I don’t even have a job yet. I can’t start dating anyone.”

“But Em, you said you wanted to get married someday. I just want to see you happy.”

I looked at Edward who was just sitting quietly and laughing at his wife. I punched him in the arm for not helping me out here. “Bella, someday does not mean tomorrow. I’ll find a girl. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

Bella was going to be Bella and she always tried to take care of everyone. I’d accepted this fact a long time ago and just decided to go with it. Just because she was inviting all these women didn’t mean I needed to start dating any of them. I wasn’t in any kind of shape to start a relationship with anyone.

The party was in full swing and I was being introduced to all of Edward and Bella’s friends. I had already met some of them from the times Edward and I had come back here on leave so it was nice to know some of the people here. The others they introduced me to seemed to be good people and we were all having fun. Some of them had been in different branches of the service so we were swapping stories most of the night.

“Hey Em, my sister’s here. She’s been dying to see you.”

Edward led me back to the front room and before I got two steps through the doorway a blur of color came flying into my chest and my arms automatically wrapped around her. Alice was always a bundle of energy, constantly moving, talking and practically bouncing off the walls. It had been four years since I saw her last and she was just as eccentric as always with her bright mismatched colored clothes, her short black hair spiked in all different directions and nails polished in all different colors.

“Hey Cutie, I’ve missed you.”

“I can’t believe you’re finally home.” She squirmed in my arms so I let her down. “Come here, I want you to meet my boyfriend.” She grabbed my hand and drug me back to the open door with a confused look on her face. “He was right behind me. Hold on, he must be outside with his sister.”

She darted outside to find him and I laughed when I could hear her trying to make them hurry. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. Alice came back through the door pulling her boyfriend along with her.

“Emmett, this is Jasper Whitlock.” She turned to address him. “Jasper, this is Edward’s very best friend, Emmett McCarty.”

“Jasper.” I nodded my head and reached my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand with a strong grip and I knew I liked him. You could always tell a man’s character by his handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Emmett and this is my sister.” He looked behind him but no one was there.

Alice rolled her eyes. “I’ll go get her.” She went back out the door for a second and came back in pulling with her the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.

_**RPOV** _

God, why can’t she just leave me alone? The incessant knocking on the door was trying every nerve in my body, making it harder and harder not to try and lock her in the basement or a closet or something.

“Alice, please go away. I told you I don’t want to go.” I exhaled with my head in my hands. I just wanted to sit in my room with my pint of Ben and Jerry’s and the Lifetime movie channel and wallow in my misery.

“Rosalie, I’m not leaving until you get up to come with us.”

“Then you’re going to be standing at that door all night, Alice, because I’m not going.”

I heard Jasper’s voice in the hallway now, trying to get Alice to leave me alone. I decided to stop listening and just pulled my blankets up, focused on my movie and dug into my ice cream. Alice wasn’t being quiet while talking to Jasper so it should have been a sign of her being up to something when the voices turned to whispers outside of the door.

The movie was forgotten and my irritation spiked as the nutcase burst through my bedroom door and jumped on the bed next to me. “Come on, Rosalie. You’ve been in bed for three days. You can’t keep letting Royce do this to you. He’s not worth it.” She grabbed the remote and turned off my TV. “Just come out with us tonight, please. It’s not going to be anything big, just a party at my brother’s house. You don’t have to dress up or anything.”

“Alice, I don’t want to go. Can’t I just sit here and be miserable without having to worry about you trying to drag me all over town?”

“No, because it’s not good for you. Come on, I’m not taking no for an answer this time.” She took the ice cream out of my hand and pulled me out of bed.

An hour later I was in a pair of black jeans and my old CU sweatshirt with my hair pulled up into a high ponytail and we were on the road to Edward’s house. I was sulking in the backseat not wanting to be here. As Jasper pulled the car up to the curb I sighed at the amount of cars I saw parked on the street.

_Small party my ass._

Jasper had to coax me out of the car, promising me that we would only stay an hour before he took me back home. We walked slowly as we watched Alice run to the front door. Jasper and I looked at each other and he saw the desperation on my face.

“One hour Rose, I promise.”

Alice came running back outside. “Damn, can you two hurry up already?” She jumped off the porch and grabbed Jasper’s hand to pull him inside. Once I assured him I was coming, he let go of me and went into the house with her.

I didn’t have the nerve to go in though. This party was for Edward’s friend who just came back from the war. He didn’t even know me and here was Alice trying to get me to crash this poor guy’s party; a party that I didn’t even want to go to in the first place. I got closer to the door and made it far enough to lean against the railing. I looked up at the stars while I listened to all the people inside laughing and having a good time and knew I didn’t belong here. My depressed attitude was just going to bring everyone down. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I thought about the source of my mood but, before I could get too involved in the memory, Alice had my hand in hers and she was pulling me through the door.

“Rosalie, this is Emmett.” 

I briefly looked into his eyes and then looked away again in search of Jasper. He gave me an encouraging smile. 

“Hello Rosalie.” He held his hand out to me and I slowly slid my hand into his.

“Hi.” It was the only thing I could say to him. I pulled my hand away and looked to Edward and gave him the best smile I could. “Hello, Edward.”

I think he understood because his expression softened as he said ‘hi’ back. Edward and Bella were the two people I would go to when I had problems with Royce and, by the look on his face now, he knew Royce was gone again.

“Come on, Rose. Let’s get you something to drink.”

I took a step to go with him when I turned around. “It’s nice to meet you, Emmett.”

_**EMPOV** _

Now I’d seen a lot in my life and I could tell just by looking at her that this girl was broken and, whatever it was, Edward’s face told me that he knew the story. I didn’t want to pry into her personal life so I watched silently as my friend led her away with an arm around her shoulder. I turned my attention back to Alice and Jasper so we could get to know each other.

Over the next hour, I moved around the room joining in different conversations just getting to know people and having a good time. I met a guy, Jacob Black, who worked in a garage and he said he could talk to the boss and see about getting me a job. I had always been good with my hands and I used to help out in the motor pool all the time back on the base. It would be a good option for now so I could at least make some money. 

All night, my eyes kept scanning the room for Rosalie and I noticed she stuck pretty close to either Jasper or Edward. They kept trying to include her and she would engage in short conversations but it looked like she was only doing it to keep them happy. 

About thirty minutes later I was stuck in the middle of a conversation with Bella and Alice. They had me cornered and pumped me for information about the girls at the party and if I thought any of them were cute or interesting enough for me to want to get their phone numbers. I told them no. I wasn’t going to admit I had been stalking the beautiful blonde woman who spoke exactly seven words to me earlier. I avoided the question and excused myself so I could use the restroom.

I went to the one on the main floor but there was a line. I decided to use the one in the basement, knowing it would be free since no one was allowed down there. I hopped off the bottom step and walked to the other end of the room without turning on the lights. After I was done I made my way through the darkened room again when I heard sniffling coming from the other side of the room.

“Who’s there? You know you’re not supposed to be down here,” I warned with a little force to my voice.

A soft voice filled the air. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

I didn’t have to see her face to know who it was, not because I knew what her voice sounded like because I didn’t. I knew it was her because she sounded like she had been crying and, with all my spying on her, I noticed that she looked on the verge of tears all night. I felt her brush past me and on impulse, I reached out to stop her.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really but it’ll get better eventually.”

“You know, it always helps to talk about it.” I found her hand in the dark and pulled her to where I knew the couch to be. “Come on. I’ve heard it’s easier to tell your problems to a stranger.” I sat her down and took the spot next to her. “So spill it, Stranger. Why all the tears?”

“My boyfriend left me.” I almost started speaking when she added one more word. “Again.”

“What do you mean…again?”

She broke down and let the tears flow as she told me the story of her life with someone named Royce. I couldn’t believe what she was telling me. How could someone treat a sweet girl like her so poorly? By the time she was done with her story, her head was resting on my chest and I had my arm around her shoulders to show the comfort she seemed to desperately need.

“I don’t really think I can do it anymore,” she said as her story came to an end.

“Rosalie, I know you don’t know me but can I give you some advice?”

“I think I need it, don’t you?”

I could be wrong but I could have sworn I heard a soft giggle. I squeezed her shoulder a little. “I really don’t think he’s worthy of you. You need to walk away and hold your head high. You’re a beautiful woman who deserves a man who will give you his whole heart, not just the scraps that are left over when whatever it is he’s searching for doesn’t work out.”

“Thank you, Emmett. I do know that and I’m working on it.” I felt her arms circle around my waist and she hugged me.

~..~..~..~..~..~

I spent the next six months getting my life together and I had finally found some stability. I was working at the garage with Jacob, making some pretty good money and saving as much of it as I could. Even though I hated the imposition, I was blessed to still be living with Edward and Bella because they were giving me the chance to build a decent savings account before having to go out and find my own apartment. 

The best part of my life, though, since I’d been home was the friendship I’d built with Rosalie. After our talk the night of the party, we’d exchanged phone numbers and started talking. She was in a lot of pain at the beginning so it was slow at first, a few texts here and there for the first couple of months, but something happened and things changed. The texts began coming more frequently and it was great, but it was nothing compared to the feeling I had the night I got the first phone call.

We’d talked for hours, almost to the point where we were falling asleep on the phone. I felt like one of those stupid teenagers who would say ‘no you hang up’ back and forth to each other because we didn’t want to end the call. Luckily I didn’t regress that far or she would have thought I was crazy.

Through our constant texts and nightly phone calls, we had become so close and I had gotten to know so much about her. I also shared so much more of myself with her than I had with anyone. I mean Edward was my best friend, but now I didn’t think even he knew me as well as Rosalie did. I told her everything… well almost everything. What she didn’t know was that I had completely fallen for her.

I didn’t know how to tell her. She was already dealing with so much because of Royce that I didn’t want to add to that. I was afraid; afraid of pushing her… afraid of scaring her… afraid of losing her. I was a marine for Christ’s sake. I was tough, a fighter, and not afraid of anything, but this woman changed all that because losing her had me more terrified than any combat mission ever did.

It was Saturday morning and I was in the kitchen with Bella having breakfast when she decided to bring up my infatuation with her friend.

“Can I ask you something,” she said just before she took a sip of her coffee.

“Shoot.”

“Are you ever going to ask Rosalie on a date?” She had a little smirk on her face.

“What? Why would I ask her on a date?” I tried to play dumb, but I didn’t do a very good job.

“Please Emmett. It’s so obvious that you like her. Do you think we don’t hear you on the phone all night long?”

I was getting nervous and shifting in my chair. “Have I kept you awake? I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep it down.”

“Don’t try to change the subject. Answer the question. Are you going to ask Rosalie on a date?” She spoke each word of her last sentence slowly.

“Um…” I was at a loss for words. I was saved when Edward walked into the kitchen, kissing Bella and telling her good morning. She forgot about me while she greeted her husband, or so I thought.

“Babe, will you tell your friend here to stop being stupid and ask Rosalie out already?” She winked at me.

“I don’t…” I started but Edward cut me off.

“Seriously dude, don’t you think it’s time? What the hell are you waiting for?”

“I…” I was searching for the words when I noticed the clock. “I have to go to work.” I jumped up and took my cup to the sink to rinse it and place it in the dishwasher. As I left the room I heard Bella behind me.

“That’s what I thought. Now ask her already.”

A few hours later, I found myself underneath the Honda I was working on but I wasn’t concentrating very well. Bella’s question kept running through my head. I wanted to ask Rosalie on a date but I didn’t know if she was ready for that. I knew in different conversations with her that she’d claimed I was able to help her find the strength that Royce had taken away from her, but that didn’t mean she was ready to start dating again. If I revealed my feelings for her by asking her out too soon and she turned me down, or worse, didn’t want to talk to me anymore, I didn’t know if I could take that.

“Come on, Emmett. You’ve faced men with guns who would have killed you in a heartbeat. You fought and survived a war and came out without a scratch. Are you seriously gonna let this woman scare you?” I thought for a minute. “Damn right I am.” That decided it. It wasn’t the right time, so I would wait.

A few more hours passed and she was still on my mind. There was nothing I could do to take my mind off of her. I was just thinking that I only had an hour to go before I could talk to her again, when my phone started ringing. I slid out from underneath the car, wiped my hands and pulled it out of my pocket. The grin popped up on my face when I saw that it was Rosalie so I answered.

“Hey Rose, what’s up?” I tried to keep my voice calm so she wouldn’t know how excited I was to talk to her.

“Emmett, I need you.” Her broken voice caught me off guard.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“It’s Royce. He’s coming here… now.”

“Hang on. I’m on my way.” I flipped the phone shut and took off to the office. “Hey Sam, I got an emergency. Can I take off for the day?”

“Everything okay, Em?” he asked, looking at me over his computer.

“I’m not sure, but I hope so.”

“Sure. You only had an hour left anyway. Go take care of business.”

I thanked him, ran to my car and took off. Fifteen minutes later I was knocking on her door. She pulled it open and threw herself into my arms. The tears streaming down her face broke my heart. This woman shouldn’t cry over a man like him. I didn’t know him personally but, from everything she’d told me, he was an asshole. I hated him for being able to do this to her.

I lifted her a little and carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind me. I tried to soothe her but she was too upset for it, so I just held her in my arms to comfort her. She started to calm herself down when the knock on the door made her jump. She pulled back from me and she had a pained expression on her face when she looked at me.

“Emmett, can you please wait in the other room?” she whispered.

I followed her lead, whispering back. “I can’t leave you alone with him.” I felt like, if I walked away, she would leave me and go back to him. I knew it was irrational because we weren’t dating or anything.

She laid her hand on my cheek. “I need to do this alone. Knowing you’re in the other room gives me the support I need.”

I didn’t want to play the friend role that would support her if she went back to him. I wanted her to be mine. That was all it took to make my decision. When he left, I was going to tell her everything I was feeling so she knew she had a choice. I couldn’t wait any longer but for now, I would honor her and do what she asked.

I pulled her back into my arms for just a second before pulling away and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “If you need me, you just have to call me.” With one more kiss to the forehead, I let her go and went in the other room to wait.

I heard her let him in and the way he said “hey baby” made me furious. He had no right to call her that after six months. With every word that was spoken my anger grew and it was almost too much to hold back. I heard enough to know why he was able to weasel his way back into her life time and time again. He was a smooth talker and told her what she wanted to hear; he said he was sorry, he said he loved her, he said it would never happen again. They were lies; there was nothing sincere in his words. I could hear it, why couldn’t she. 

My pacing stopped and I almost fell to my knees when I heard her ask, “Can it really be different this time?” 

“God, she can’t be buying his act,” I whispered to myself.

“Yes, baby, I promise I will never leave you again.”

His answer made me want to rip the door off its hinges and beat him to the ground. He was going to hurt her again and I was powerless to stop it. I had my hand on the doorknob with my head pressed against the door, trying to keep myself from storming into that room when I heard her answer.

She spoke the five words that became music to my ears. “Well, I don’t believe you.”

My heart picked up its pace and I couldn’t stop myself from opening the door just enough to see into the other room. I had a front row seat to watch Royce King’s time in her life come to an end. I stood there filled with pride as I watched her rip him a new one and then physically toss him out of her apartment. When he was gone I opened the door and took a few tentative steps into the room, not announcing my presence just in case she didn’t want to see me yet.

She whipped around and my name fell from her lips at the same time. We both just stared at each other and then her face brightened up with her beautiful smile. We closed the distance quickly and I grabbed her and crushed her to my chest while her arms went around me and her face buried itself in my neck.

“I couldn’t do it, Emmett.” Her voice was muffled but I heard every word loud and clear.

“Thank God,” I whispered, hoping she wouldn’t hear.

“I didn’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Rosalie. I love you.”

I felt her stiffen in my arms as I froze and my eyes snapped open with the realization of what I’d said. I panicked; afraid that I was going to push her away by saying that so soon after she had to deal with Royce. I let her go instantly and started pacing again while I tried to apologize.

“Oh God, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… I shouldn’t have… Shit, I’ll just go.” I couldn’t even look at her through all my rambling and I moved around her to make my escape.

“No! Don’t go.” She grabbed my arm and turned me around. As soon as I was facing her, she was in my arms again and her hand was on my cheek forcing me to look at her smiling face. “Say it again.”

I was stunned. I searched her eyes and saw they were full of emotion. “Rosalie, I love you. I know it’s too soon but I can’t help it. You’re beautiful and amazing and I...”

Her lips pressed to mine stopped me from talking. The dream I had been having for months was finally coming true with the kiss she was giving me now. I couldn’t hold back as I wrapped her in my arms and returned her kiss with all the love and passion in my heart. The heat between us was building and I knew she felt it too as I felt her pulling me with her in the direction of her bedroom. Not wanting to lose our connection, I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

I set her down next to the bed and slowly removed her clothes before she helped me out of mine. Taking in the beauty before me, I couldn’t believe she wanted me. I claimed her lips again as I gently laid her on the bed. There was nothing hurried in my movements as I let my hands, lips and tongue trail over every inch of her skin, worshiping her body the way it was meant to be. Finally, making my way back up to her lips, I kissed her as I moved myself between her legs. Breaking the kiss to look into her eyes, I whispered, “I love you,” as I entered my own personal heaven. She gasped as her eyes closed and I leaned forward to kiss her again. We moved in unison like our bodies had known each other forever. Soon our pace picked up speed and we were moving together with a fiery passion. The sounds she was making as she neared the edge combined with the feel of her tightening around me set my body on fire. I moved my mouth to her ear and professed my love for her one more time.

“I love you, baby.”

“Oh God, Emmett.” My name never sounded as good as it did hearing her say it now. She was breathing heavily as I felt her body clenching tightly as she fell over that edge. I continued my motion as she came down and I neared my own completion. Her arms pulled me closer and her breath caressed my ear as she spoke the words that melted my heart. 

“I love you, Emmett.”

Those words alone sent me flying over the edge, causing a reaction in my body that I had never felt before. My body stilled and my muscles flexed as I came down from the most intense orgasm of my life. Completely spent, I lowered myself next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She felt so right lying next to me and I never wanted this feeling to end.

“Rose,” I spoke softly.

“Hmm.”

I kissed her hair. “I don’t ever want to leave you.”

She kissed my chest. “Then don’t.” She snuggled up to my side and we both fell asleep.

~..~..~..~..~..~

_**RPOV** _

I’d never believed I could be as happy as Emmett had made me all these years. We were inseparable from the first day he made love to me. He moved into my apartment within a few weeks and we were married a year later. My pregnancy came fast and our twins, Elisa and Emmett Jr., were born two months after our first anniversary. To all our friends, our relationship seemed to move too fast but for us, it could never be fast enough. He was the other half of me that I didn’t know was missing until the day he walked into my life.

For two years, I’d lived a blessed life. I had everything I’d ever wanted with Emmett and my children but sometimes when life seemed too good to be true, reality had to step in and give you another challenge to face.

I sat in the examination room waiting for the doctor to finish her tests. The last action she took was to extract fluids from the lump I found in my breast. I was terrified but I hadn’t told Emmett yet. I didn’t know how. I wanted some indication from the doctor that I was going to be okay before I said anything to him. Of course, we don’t always get what we want.

“Rosalie, it will take few days before we know anything. I really suggest you tell your husband right away. You need to face this together whether it’s good news or bad news. You’ll need each other.”

I took her words to heart and thanked her before I walked out and prepared myself to tell Emmett that I may have breast cancer. The hours passed agonizingly slow as I waited for him to come home from work. Luckily he was on a break from school where he was taking night classes to get his business degree. I would hate for him to feel like he should miss school for this because it was so important to him.

I was sitting in the living room as I heard the keys jingle in the lock, telling me my husband was home. I had sent the kids to Bella and Edward’s so we could have some privacy tonight. I looked to the door and the smile that graced his face when he saw me was breathtaking. I wanted to be so strong for this but as soon as his eyes met mine, I broke down and cried at the sheer weight of what we might have to face.

He was at my side in a second, holding me and asking me what was wrong and then begging for an answer when I couldn’t calm down enough to speak. I knew I was making this worse so I forced myself to take steadying breaths as I tried to tell him.

“Baby, I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“Rose, you’re scaring me. Please, whatever it is, just tell me.” His concern for me almost had him in tears.

“Emmett, I went the doctor today.” I couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“I found a lump yesterday.” I heard his gasp but I kept going. “I went to get it checked out today.”

“No Rose.” He had me in his arm again, holding me while I told him the rest.

“The test results will be ready in a few days.” I pulled back to look at him for the first time since telling him I went to the doctor. “Will you go with me? I don’t know if I can do it alone.”

“You never have to ask me something like that. You couldn’t keep me away.”

Three days later, Emmett was holding my hand as we sat in the office waiting for the doctor to come in. His leg wouldn’t stop bouncing and I knew he was nervous. How could he not be? The news we got today could change our lives forever. The doctor walked in and Emmett’s hand squeezed mine as he jumped slightly. She sat down with a strained smile on her face. I didn’t even have to hear her words to know what was coming.

“Rosalie… Emmett, I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but the tests confirm that the growth is malignant. It’s small so we can start some non-invasive treatments right now and hope to deal with it that way.”

The pressure on my hand grew as Emmett tried to hold himself together next to me. I had to be strong for him. “Thank you, Doctor. We’ll do whatever you recommend.”

She took some time to explain to us what was involved and I nodded through the whole discussion, only half paying attention because I could feel Emmett falling apart. I thought my doctor saw it too because she offered to give us some time alone and she left. The pressure on my hand was gone instantly as Emmett fell to his knees and cried. I fell to the floor right next to him and threw my arms around him trying to comfort him and keep him together.

He looked up at me with tears pouring from his eyes. “Wh-What are we gonna do, Rose?”

I tried to hold myself together and not break down at the sight of my tougher than nails husband in tears. “We’re going to do whatever the doctor says and everything will be fine.”

“How can we be sure?” His voice broke.

“I know it’s going to be fine and we’ll get through this because I’m not ready to let you go yet.” I leaned in and kissed him with everything I had to give and prayed a silent prayer that God heard me.

~..~..~..~..~..~

It had been five years and I had gone through rounds of treatments and we thought the cancer had gone, but it kept coming back. When the chemotherapy failed to take it away, the only option left was a full mastectomy. I didn’t know how we would manage it, our money was running low and we didn’t have enough to cover the procedure.

Emmett was working as many hours as he could to earn more money, but it wasn’t enough. I was no help because I couldn’t work anymore. My body was wearing down and I was tired all the time, but I couldn’t let that show because I still had the family to take care of. The kids were in school now and they had their other activities to keep us busy. I drove them where they needed to be and made sure they were never late. Emmett would take them a couple of days so I could go to the exercise class that my doctor recommended I go to. It was tough but we would pull through.

We found out a couple of weeks after the doctor told us about the procedure that Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper had all worked together to hold a benefit to raise money to help cover the cost of the surgery. I was shocked that they did that for us. I knew we had great friends, but this was more than I ever expected. It was going to be this weekend and I tried to help but no one would let me, constantly insisting that they needed nothing from me. I just needed to show up.

Emmett and I were getting ready to go and I was looking myself over the mirror to make sure I didn’t look too horrible. I grabbed the wig I was forced to wear because I had lost my hair with the last round of treatments. As I secured it in place Emmett’s arms encircled my waist and he kissed my neck.

“No matter what you do, you’ll still be the most beautiful woman on the planet, you know.”

I smiled. “You’re biased. Besides, you have to say that because you have to live with me.” I was only half teasing when I said it.

“Nope… sorry, baby. I have to say it because no truer words have ever been spoken. I love you so much. You have absolutely no idea how proud I am to call myself your husband.”

He spun me around and kissed me with such passion that I was out of breath. When he pulled away, I was panting hard, trying to regain my ability to breathe. He laughed but he was just as out of breath as I was. 

“Come on; let’s go before we’re late, Mrs. McCarty.”

I couldn’t believe how many people showed up. I didn’t think we had that many friends but the hall was packed. We walked in to a round of applause and I felt the tears come to my eyes, I was so touched. The night went on and everyone was having a good time talking, laughing and dancing to the music the DJ provided.

I had lost track of Emmett for a while and went to find Bella to see if she knew where he went. She smiled at me with the cheesiest grin I had ever seen and pointed towards the DJ’s platform. I heard his voice just as I turned around to look.

“Excuse me, everyone. Can I have your attention please?” A silence fell over the crowd as he spoke. “I have small surprise for my Rosalie.”

I felt a very uncharacteristic blush cover my face as Bella led me to the dance floor. Edward, Alice and Jasper joined us in the middle and a crowd formed around us.

Emmett’s smile was brilliant as he spoke again, “Rosalie, you have no idea what an inspiration you are to me. I fought in the war but I didn’t have half as much courage as I watched you show in these past few years. This song is my tribute to you, my love, for being the rock that I should have been all these years.”

The music started playing and I was in complete shock as my husband, my tough marine, started to sing to me.

_She’s in the kitchen at the crack of dawn  
Bacons on, coffee’s strong  
Kids running wild, taking off their clothes  
If she’s a nervous wreck, well it never shows  
Takes one to football and one to dance  
Hits the Y for aerobics class  
Drops by the bank, stops at the store  
Has on a smile when I walk through the door  
The last to go to bed, she’ll be the first one up  
And I thought I was tough_

_She’s strong, pushes on, can’t slow her down  
She can take anything life dishes out  
There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough_

I couldn’t believe my ears. My husband was calling me tough when all I did was live my life for my family. I wrapped my arms around Alice, who was standing in front of me. I felt Bella and Jasper move one arm each around my waist as Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I felt so much love in that moment that I lost all hold on my emotions and I started to cry.

_We sat there five years ago  
The doctors let us know, the test showed  
She’d have to fight to live, I broke down and cried  
She held me and said it’s gonna be alright  
She wore that wig to church  
Pink ribbon pinned there on her shirt  
No room for fear, full of faith  
Hands held high singing Amazing Grace  
Never once complained, refusing to give up  
And I thought I was tough_

_She’s strong, pushes on, can’t slow her down  
She can take anything life dishes out  
There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough_

_She’s a gentle word, the sweetest kiss  
A velvet touch against my skin  
I’ve seen her cry, I’ve seen her break  
But in my eyes, she’ll always be strong_

_There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough_

Emmett’s voice cracked on the last word as his tears spilled over, running down his face. He sat the microphone down, hopped off the stage and made his way over to me. He scooped me up, burying his face in my neck and twirled me around the dance floor. Everyone around us clapped and whistled but that all died away as I heard Emmett’s voice.

“You’re an amazing woman, Mrs. McCarty.” He looked me in the eyes and continued. “I have been so lucky to have you all these year. I can’t wait to live my life with you for many more to come.

~..~..~..~..~..~

_**EMPOV** _

We had raised almost enough money to cover the surgery and we were allowed to start a payment plan to cover the small balance left over. So, three weeks after the benefit, we were back in the doctor’s office as she went over what we should expect from the procedure the next day. We took in all the information and read over all the paperwork she had given us. She answered all our questions and had us feeling better when it was time to leave.

As we stood up to go, she spoke, “Rosalie, don’t worry. You’ll be just fine after tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Rosalie reached out her hand and held the doctor’s hand.

When she let go, I shook the doctor’s hand and thanked her again for everything she had done for us. I led Rosalie out to the car and helped her in. As I slid into my seat, I asked if she was ready for dinner. She still had a few hours before the time her fasting was to begin. I left the parking lot, picked up the kids and drove to her favorite restaurant.

We had a good time talking and laughing as a family. EJ told us stories of things that happened at football practice that day and Elisa was showing us some of her dance moves for her recital in a couple of weeks. We ended our evening with a movie the kids picked out for us to watch. They each fell asleep before it was over and I carried them to bed. We each kissed them goodnight and Rosalie kneeled down and said a silent prayer by each of their beds.

I left Elisa’s room before she was done and went to set up something nice for my wife. She walked out to meet me in the living room and I heard her gasp as she saw the candles sitting on the table. 

“What’s all this?” she asked as she sat down next to me.

I brushed my lips against hers gently and leaned forward to grab our photo album.

“I wanted to spend tonight reminding you what you have waiting for you at home so you can fight that much harder to come back to us.”

“You’re still nervous aren’t you?” I nodded. “I love you, baby. Everything will be fine.”

We spent the next hour looking through the images of our life together. When Rosalie began to get tired, I carried her to the bedroom and we lay down wrapped in each other’s arms. Lying in the darkness, listening to my wife sleep, I said a silent prayer of my own that she made it through this with all the strength she had shown for the last five years. I also did something rather odd and I quietly thanked Royce King for being the man he was because, without him, I may not have had the life I did today.

I was pacing the hospital’s waiting room wondering how much longer this was going to take. It had already been thirty minutes longer than the doctor said it would be and I was beginning to get worried. Our friends were there to offer support and, right now, they were waiting just as impatiently as I was. Jasper was pacing with me as he worried about his sister. I watched Bella, Alice and Edward stand up, looking past me. I turned around and the doctor was in standing in front of me with a smile on her face.

“Everything went fine and Rosalie is in recovery right now. She’ll be moved back to her room in half an hour. This should be the end of it, but we’re going to continue to monitor her for a while to make sure.”

I couldn’t stop myself from hugging her. “Thank you so much.”

After she left, we were all able to breathe a collective sigh of relief. It was hard to believe that this was finally going to be over. We made it through and I was going to have my beautiful wife with me for the rest of _my life._

An hour later, I entered her room with the doctor’s permission and I sat with her until she woke up.

“Emmett.” Her voice was raspy from the lack of use.

I placed a kiss on her forehead as I wiped a tear from my eye. “Hey beautiful. I’ve been waiting for you. I was so worried about you.”

“Baby, you worry too much.” She drew my face to hers and kissed me with as much force as she could. I pulled away, but she wouldn’t let me go. “I love you, Emmett, but I told you, I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

“Baby, I don’t ever want to let you go.”

“Then don’t.”

I kissed her with every ounce of love that I felt in my heart as she and I took our first step into the next chapter of our life.


End file.
